The technology boy and the nature girl
by kunashgi448
Summary: Cody/Dawn stories. Cody is a guy with an addiction to technology and computing. Dawn is a girl with a great love to mother earth and the animals, at first glance they are very opposite but they suffer from the same problems, loneliness for those who are different, the mistreatment of their parents, change something when they meet in a tree house in January?
1. Chapter 1

**P.S: I ask for your understanding, English is not my first language, so there may be grammatical errors in the fic. If someone wants to help me with the correction, send PM!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: a tree house.**

 **.**

January used to be the colder part of the year in Canada, despite the temperatures below the freezing point, the white snow falling on that forest toward which the sensation of cold worthwhile. Cody needed a walk to forget about the bad times. The TV shows that gave him fame and misery is finally over.

Chris, the Chef, and the producers are in federal prison for their sadistic ideas for torturing the contestants. In the beginning, they were worrying at least to avoid death in live television, but little by little, they cared less each season, participate in an island with toxic wastes, to not even give the contestants in the pahkitew season a cabin or food.

Everything went out of control when Chris said in live television that he didn't mind letting the remaining contestants die during the mad plan made by Scarlett. Just after the end of the sixth season, the Canadian federal police arrest all the staff of Total Drama, Courtney´s family law firm, and Dakota´s father make sure to let all the TD team a good time in federal prison. All the fifty-two participants of the three generations gave their testimony, considering the variety of personalities, it was good that all join forces for a simple cause: Put Chris in jail for good.

"A year since that happen, damn, time pass so fast," thought Cody, walking along the white snow. The new producers copied the idea of season three, but they make it in pairs, not individual like the original. The host was a guy named Don, can be a little jerk sometimes, but much better host than Chris. The sudden fame affects almost all the contestants, to such a degree that some had to move from their homes. Cody didn't care to be stalked by pretty girls, but taking a photo of his father naked in the shower was another thing.

On the girls topic, Cody remains the same. Cody accepted his former crush on Gwen was a typical teenager love, and move on. Having a friendship with her is all he wants, but can't deny he felt happiness when Gwen broke up with Duncan.

Sierra was a case that didn't have a good ending after she returns from all-stars season. Sierra harassment increased to insane levels, so many times Cody tries to tell Sierra the hard truth, he only saw her as a great friend, but not as a girlfriend, but didn't have the guts to tell her.

The constant harassment leaves him no choice, but to put a restriction order against her, the Total Drama super fan cant approach to him or his family more than fifteen meters. Sierra doesn't take it in the best way, believing it was Anderson´s family who doesn't want them together, taking things to the next level. One night, somehow, Sierra sedate and kidnap him to be together forever, he only remembered blurred images of a dark room and be sitting in a chair, with hands and feet moored.

Sierra even tried to give him to eat lovingly, thank god for her crazy fantasy end when the police enter the room and arrest her. She has charges for kidnapped, broken the restrict other, and shot a police officer in the leg with a gun, in the end, Sierra was sent to a psychiatric center.

Cody couldn't visit her because would ruin the process to remove the obsession Sierra has for him. He only asked the judge a weekly report of her status and progress in the therapy. After all, what happened, Cody still wants the best for Sierra. He will always remember the kind Sierra of the end of World Tour, hope she can recover.

"Wait, do I have already passed the tree with the moon mark?" great, now he is lost in the forest. Cody only saw trees without leaves covered with snow, the fear that a bear came out and mauled him again was in his mind, forgetting bears are wintering. After a couple of minutes, he saw something hidden, wooden stairs leading to a tree house, maybe can find something to keep him warm inside.

Cody climbed the ladder carefully, the stairs more ap to be old, and a fall for sure will hurt. As an educated person, Cody knocks the door waiting for an answer, but the door just opened alone, everything seemed old and weird, he felt that something would jump to his face from the darkness to kill him, like in horror movies, or maybe he played too much Outlast.

Cody didn't see anybody but saw a corridor that led to a section of the house with an aluminum roof and a floor upholstered. Stung by the curiosity, Cody walk to take a look, on the floor are several things that a witch or a crazy old woman will have, catches dreams, white and red candles glued to the floor, and prediction cards.

Something was climbing on his jeans, and then for his black jacket with green streaks in the sleeves, is only a squirrel perched on his shoulder, thank god it was just a squirrel.

"Hello buddy, you shouldn't be in your home with this cold weather? Come with me. We go inside to warm us" both returned inside of the tree house. Cody uses his white scarf to create a warm place for the squirrel, and gives an acorn that had in his pocket of pure coincidence, he doesn't even know why he takes one in the middle of the snow, but now was glad about it.

"You are very kind to my friend, Cody" abruptly, the fire of the chimney ignited, scary Cody, in front of the fireplace, saw a girl. Pale skin, blonde hair, had a pink jacket with long black stockings, the squirrel path up to her, climb to her shoulder, she caresses the squirrel´s head gently, but with a sincere smile.

"Uh...how do you know my name?" asked Cody, genuinely confused.

"Simple, the party Geoff organized to celebrate Chris arrest, we all had to tell our experience in competition. Remember some names, but I remember your name by your aura" friendly girl, but creepy, likes animals and nature, spoke much of the aura...ding!

"Dawn? What are you doing here?" Cody didn't expect to find another total drama contestant in this area. The world is a small place sometimes.

"This is my house. I went to my night walk when I saw you enter inside. What brings you to the forest being so late?" asked Dawn, while she leaves the squirrel on the tree branch with Cody´s scarf to keep the little animal warm. Cody didn't care she uses his scarf as a blanket.

"I didn't have a good day, think a walk into the forest will help me to think about some stuff, but walk out of the way, and get lost. I found your tree house, so, that is why I am here" the geek calmly explained. A sudden snowstorm appear, Cody would have to wait until tomorrow to return to his home.

"Don't worry, you can stay in my home until the storm passes, it will be a pleasure to guide you back to the town, you have unfinished business as I can read in your aura" respond Dawn, closing the windows, to avoid the cooler wind enter inside.

"Aura is the energy that living creatures beings express their emotions to colors bases? I didn't know you could read the other people feelings with that".

"Correct...like I said before, it was the main reason why I remembered your name Cody, you have a fantastic aura. Usually, human´s auras only manifested in one or two colors, but yours is like a rainbow, mixed emotions I had never seen combined, interesting" Dawn had approached to hom, invading his personal space, making feel uncomfortable. Cody stepped back a few steps, so didnt bother her, but also telling her to no do that.

"I see, how many colors I have now?" Dawn began to think, walking around Cody like checking something, he decided to wait for her response.

"Five, of different sizes: Yellow, shows you worry about others, so they don't suffer. Green, shows the kindness you have. Pink is your romantic side. Blue...shows sadness for what happened with Sierra, and purple, fear of bears and defuse a bomb under pressure" Dawn had seen one more fear but knew it was a very delicate and personal matter to him, something that would put an uncomfortable atmosphere.

"It seems that I am a very varied person, changing the topic. I would like to have a blanket if I'm going to sleep on the floor".

"Oh, don't worry, you can use the hammock. I rested during my meditating" Cody don't ask more. His body demand rest after a long walk in the snow, watching Dawn sit down on a gray rug in a meditation position.

"Seriously, I owe you a big one for allowing me to sleep in your house, thank you very much Dawn" she only opened an eye while she smiled at him.

"It is a pleasure to have you in my humble home, good night Cody".

"Goodnight Dawn" the fire warmed the tree house from the snowstorm, both had no trouble sleeping during the night,

The next morning, only remain ashes from the fireplace. Cody woke up a little puzzled to see he was not in his room, but then, he remembered everything that happened yesterday. The place was still dark when he opened the window, saw a cloudy sky, with so much snow than yesterday, at least he can go back later.

Cody turn his head to see Dawn, with a perfect concentration, hard to believe she can sleep in that position, but already know she is different, in a good way of course, as the majority of those who participated in the show. The geek grabs a blanket from the floor, rub it between his hands a little, and then put it to Dawn, he didn't know if she feels cold, at least in this way, he would be sure that it was not the case. The stomach grumbles, demanding food. Cody made the sound of silence as his stomach could hear him, he didn't want to wake her up, would be rude after what Dawn did to him.

He saw a mini fridge to the bottom of the place, inside, only saw fresh fruits and vegetables, should imagine Dawn would be a vegan person.

"A fruit cocktail sounded delicious for breakfast" think Cody, he had to move several things to find a pair of clean knives, he tries to grab them in the dark, but instead, touch something very soft, approach the mysterious object to his eyes, purple panties, shit. Cody threw the panties away with a blushing face, felt a pervert looking Dawn's underwear.

After removing those images from his mind, he cut the fruit into small pieces, was a combination mango, tangerine, kiwi, watermelon, apple and peach.

Found crystal glasses to put the fruit in, Cody reloaded on the edge of the window to enjoy the white view while eating. Better than a high-definition TV, appreciated the nature through his mind was more in the cyber world with a fascination for the computed, the geek felt something on his shoulders, something warm, was the blanket he gave to Dawn minutes ago.

"Good morning Dawn, I made the breakfast with the fruits of the fridge, hope you don't mind" now Dawn was at his side, she smiled him gratefully.

"You are very sweet to worry about me, the blanket and this food demonstrate the great person you are" Cody laughed nervously, it was the first time a girl told him something like that besides Sierra. In silence, both ate their light breakfast while watching every detail of the forest.

"Cody...can I ask you a question?" said Dawn, and for some reason, she was nervous.

"Sure, shoot your question" respond Cody, using a tone of voice to let her know she can ask without a doubt.

"Do you mind if I ask you to be my friend?...you are a very kind person, and even it was a short time, I enjoy having company, know that I am weird about the auras. If you don't want, I understand, after all, I'm..." Dawn felt a light blow in the forehead, without allowing her to finish. It had been a subtle blow with the finger. Cody had a serious face, an unusual aspect seeing on him, even in the show.

"Don't you dare to finish that sentence, speaking or in your mind, people can say you're weird, but for me, I would define you as a unique girl, with those powers which nature gave you, an ability to protect all this forest and more. Don't let ignorant people you affect you, look at me, a guy with an addiction to technology and candies. The advantage to being unusual makes you not be someone from the crowd, someone ordinary, that makes our lives more interesting. So please change the blue color of your aura to one more happier. I don't need to read your aura to know that makes you sad".

"Cody..." Dawn saw a bright yellow aura surround him, he put his hand over her head, revealing the hollow he had between his teeth when Cody smile.

"I would love to form a friendship with you Dawn, wait, have an idea. I can come every Saturday to see you, so you don't feel alone all the time. I need to relax the mind of my stress with my problems and personal projects, what do you think?" the respond of the moon child is a hug, which Cody corresponded immediately. Dawn could not be happier, talk to someone without the looks of rarity that her few friends saw the aura reader a few times. They separated a bit, embarrassed by the sudden embrace, but with a sincere smile.

"It will be better to take you back to the town. Someone may be concerned about you not arrive last night" Cody scares a little. Hopefully, his father would be sober. Cody doesn't have his cell phone, and either drunk or not. His father will be mad.

"Alright, we can talk on the way back, to know each other a little more" Dawn just nodded. She went to her place of meditation it seems that to get lost for the woods in the night was not so sorry after everything, a computer geek and she nature freak, a new friendship just born, a curious and satisfying friendship.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Hope Cody X Dawn shippers enjoy it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Help each other.**

 **.**

A week had passed without anything out of the ordinary, Dawn´s routine of meditation and connection with mother nature was the same, but today would be different, the moonchild will help her new friend to practice the basics of yoga.

Dawn saw much tension in Cody's aura, so, before he left to his home, she told him to come with comfortable clothes next week, in front of a small lake near the tree house. Dawn changed into her yoga clothes, a blue sports blouse, and black pants clamped her hair in a ponytail. With all the necessary to the class, she leaves a note stuck in the trunk so Cody could see it, and walk to the lake.

Minutes later, Cody saw the three house, thank god he remembers the way, grab the note stuck in the three house trunk. He came with a shirt dark green with a sheepskin jacket blue, pants gray and white tennis.

 **Cody, please continue to walk forward until you reach a tree surrounded by white flowers, turn left, and you will saw the lake. I will be waiting for you to teach you yoga.**

 **PD: Don't throw this note in the forest, leave it in my house or save it in one of your pockets, also, try not to hurt any living being in your way.**

 **Dawn**

"She really cares about nature" Cody thought, following the notes direction, in five minutes, could see the crystalline lake, beautiful.

cody had a perfect view of the place, surrounded by high pines. Cody breathes deep, filling his lungs with the fresh air. The geek took a moment to take a photo with his cell phone.

"Cody, over here" said Dawn, moving her arm to draw Cody ´s attention, while she finished putting two rugs on the surface, he approached and gave her a quick hug in the form of greeting.

"Good morning Dawn, hope you have patience with me, it is my first time in yoga," said Cody, a little nervous to be an idiot in front of a girl, again

"Please don't worry, for know, were will start with the easiest positions" respond Dawn, putting some candles around the canvases for flavorings.

"I appreciate your help, by the way, why you don't have shoes or socks?" asked Cody, curious to see her barefoot.

"I like to have direct contact with the Earth and mother nature, take off your shoes and sit down on lotus position" seeing Cody's expression, Dawn knew this gonna be a fun class, at least for her.

"Ok, try my best" said Cody a little embarrassed.

"Listen, Cody. Try to follow me as far as you can. Once your body is tired, do the position I am now, close your eyes and breathe in and out calmy, let your ears hear the sounds of nature, taking out all bad emotions" Dawn showed him put the body on downward dog position. Once he mastered the rest position, both started with body stretches. Dawn gets tipped over a foot kept the other foot stuck on her thigh, with the hands raised.

The naturalist open one eye to see how Cody was doing, the geek couldn't stop shaking due to his lack of balance. She softly laughed. After thirty minutes, Cody was already sweating for the effort.

"Dawn, some help here" asked Cody, for some advice, Dawn approaches him and puts her hands on his arm to move him into a better position.

"Try not to move this arm, imagine a white point in your mind and focus only on the point, to keep the balance, holds a few seconds in that position, then lie down while I finish my exercises" her hands are warm. Cody spends the rest of the time lying down, relaxing muscles. Dawn ended with her favorite position, inverted crescent moon, Cody was impressed by Dawn's ability and flexibility, she had experience on this.

"Tired?" asked Dawn. Cody slept with a smile. She already knows the answer just to see him sweat.

"As never before, I never thought this would be so tired" respond Cody, removing the sweat on his forehead.

"Relax, now tighten every part of your body to relax the muscles, begins in the forehead, and finish in the feet, feel the magic works" Cody feels relaxed and light like he had run a marathon, but not experiencing the effects of the fatigue.

"Incredible, I feel so relaxed, thank you so much, Dawn."

"You are welcome Cody, if you want some advice about yoga or other to relax exercise, let me know" said Dawn with a sincere smile.

"I will, hey, at least, let me take the rugs up to your house, once there, we can chat a little bit" Cody loaded both shades on the returning to her home. The geek showed the naturalist the note, proving he doesn't throw it in her precious forest. Dawn appreciated it. She hates people who threw garbage in natural places.

They arrive at the tree house, Cody keeps the rugs where Dawn told him and wait on the nightstand, while she brought something to drink, a chamomile tea.

"Here, a little chamomile tea, will help us relax after physical and mental fatigue" Cody grab with carefully the hot cup, tastes very well, he wasn't of the people who drink tea, but this could help when he had insomnia.

"This tea is delicious, where you bought it? A cup of tea would come good to relax me in the nights" said Cody, asking Dawn.

"Well, you can get it on the market of the town, just tell the seller that you are my friend, and he will give you a discount."

"I am still surprised how much love the nature. I had never met someone who moved to a forest zone, leaving the city behind" Dawn leaves the cup on the table, the city brought back memories not very pleasant.

"It wasn't exactly because I would like to. I had some differences with my parents about my ability. All happened so fast, when I realized, was already arranging this old tree house to live. Don't have it easy, but the energy that universe gives me the strength to move on" Dawn regret to say too much, those are personal things. Cody drinks all the tea and stands up, extending his hand to her, now she is confused.

"I haven't had a comfortable life either, my father is very strict with me, and that's why I spend most of my time on the computer. Also, I don't like to talk about my mother. Life could be bad for us, but now, we have each other, yes, we are the opposite. You love nature, and I love technology, but opposites attract, oh, in this case, the weird ones like us" Cody dedicate a small smile with a look that transmitted confidence. Dawn watched him without words, never expected to find such a bond with Cody, fell accepted. With a smile and a very slight pink in the pale face, she took his hand.

"Of course, that's why we are friends" they saw to the eyes, but the moment was broken suddenly by a light shriek. Dawn, realizing where came from, ran into a hole and took out a squirrel, the same squirrel of the night they meet, but the animal looked very sick and seemed to be suffering.

"Oh no, Vanessa doesn't get better, it worst that I think, please resist" suddenly, Dawn was desperate, she had already done all natural ways to cure the little squirrel, but didn't help, the snowstorm had been too much for the squirrel.

"She needs veterinary help, give me a moment" Cody take out his cell phone and dial a number, she looked for a piece to keep warm the animal, don't hearing anything of the conversation that Cody had on the phone.

"She is dying, what we do?" Dawn was already on the verge of tears, couldn't stand to see an animal suffer, more when she takes care of her since the squirrel born.

"We need to go to the town, trust me, I promise she will get better" without hesitation, they left the tree house and began to run. Dawn was holding the squirrel in her chest. Her mind was so distracted that she didn't see a branch with thorns about to crash in her face.

"Look out!" Cody put his arm to protect her and the animal. They reached the beginning of the forest, where there was a bicycle, carefully, Cody placed Vanessa in the box in front of the bike.

"Hold on tight" Dawn circled her arms over Cody's stomach, the geek didn't waste time, it was a trip where several motorists showed displeased by beeping. They arrived at a white building on the edge of the town, quickly entered, where DJ was waiting for them.

"How is the squirrel?" asked DJ, also worried.

"Terrible, I don't know if she will make it, we need your mother attended her immediately, that's why I call you so suddenly" Cody explained as he handed the squirrel carefully.

"Mama is the best veterinarian in the town. We will do everything possible to help her, I will ask you to wait in the waiting room" DJ went into a room, it only remained to wait. Cody decided it was better to leave that environment and be in the backyard.

"I'm afraid something will happen to her, I am scared" Dawn tremble with worry, Cody couldn't help but calm her and showing his support.

"Everything will be ok, calm down."

"I saw Vanessa came to life. Her mother was my friend when I was a child when her time came, I promised to her, I would take care of the baby...sure you think I'm crazy" Dawn lean her head on Cody's shoulder, while he caressed her blond hair.

"Have faith that everything will go well Dawn. Everything will be fine" they spent an hour of uncertainty until DJ´s mother came out the door with an expression of relief.

"The poor squirrel has luck, one more day, and would be already dead of hypothermia, I think...oh god! Cody! Your arm!" when Cody saw his arm, he was shocked that had a bloodstain all over his left arm area, didn't even feel it until now.

"Bring bandage and aloe vera, I'll take care of this" said Dawn, DJ´s mother doubts a second, but she had to continue with the business, only help them because they were his son friends.

"Hey, I am fine...auch, hurts a little, hehe" Dawn cleaned the blood, put the natural remedy on the wound so that it wouldn't get infected, and started to bandage it.

"It's the least I can do for you, don't know how I appreciate the universe I meet you# they both smiled. Although Cody couldn't stand the sensations of scratching the wound area, they went to see the squirrel that would have to stay a while in observation, they thank DJ, and promise him they will hang out soon. It was very night, Cody's father would be traveling the weekend for work, and he didn't want Dawn to return to the woods alone and at night.

"Dawn, do you to come to sleep at my house? It's already very dark and seems that it will be a cold night again. I don't want you to get sick because your home is not very warm, if..." the naturalist put the finger on his lips to shut him up, his aura showed to the moon child he had no signs of sexual desire, and he wanted to spend more time together.

"I accept your proposal Cody, just don't spy on me when I go to the bathroom."

"I'm...not...a pervert" Dawn laughed, his face in shame looked so cute.

"Relax, it's just a joke, come on, it's getting late" with that, they set out on the road to Cody's house, where now it would be Dawn who discovers the geek way of life.

.

.

 **A-N: Second part finished, thanks so much to the two people who commented and the followers, I hope this chapter likes you, and I will wait for your reviews, thank you for your understanding and read this story.**

 **GO CodyXDawn!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A painful reality or our white promise.**

 **.**

They came to the house running from the cold they had, the clothes were not for this type of icy climates, but for some reason, Dawn decided to stop in a little store to buy something, leaving Cody doing exercise to kept himself war for eight minutes. Once inside of Anderson´s residence, Cody goes to the kitchen for coffee and water for her.

"Coffee at these hours?" asked Dawn while took a drink of the source of life, water.

"I have to work on my project during all the night, can´t lose more time" thanks to the mishap of his computer, Cody lost a lot of progress of his projects. Even its father wasn't prepared of Cody´s rage that day.

"By for what I see in your aura, is something significant to you, I can help you with anything?" suddenly, an orange cat jumped into Dawn´s right shoulder and started to smell her.

"Oh, he is my pet, his name is Jake" the cat began to purr, seemed that liked Dawn´s aroma. The moonchild responded by scratching Jake´s neck with her nails smiling, then, put attention to the cat meows.

"Jake said the time of his meal step long ago if you don't do it now, he will scratch your armchair, again."

"Damn, forgot to let the meal ready before I leave, thank you for reminding me, you could help me as a translator, so Jake stops scratching my stuff" said Cody in a joking tone, looking for the cat food.

"Jake says that it is fun to see your face when you view his disaster".

"Very funny, I make sure your next bathroom will be special" Jake fell directly to eat, ignoring his owner, Cody invited Dawn to his room, leaving the cat alone. Also, he wanted to try something with her.

"Nice room" it was a lovely room if she ignores some chips bangs on the floor, or the several pieces of computers all over the desktop.

"I know I am messy, but I focus most my time on the computer, hold on a second, want to show you something cool" Cody focused on one of his three computers on the desktop. Dawn decided to give a quick glance at Cody´s room, nothing out of the ordinary for geek guy, some comic and anime posters, a PlayStation 4, but look at a wooden box near the bed, she grabbed it for better viewing. When Cody saw her with the box, he quickly reacts.

"No, no, no, is private, sorry, I don't remember leaving this here" Cody took the box, and put it in the closet, now that the box saves, he turned to the girl to show her a strange helmet.

"Do you want what me to put that helmet?" ask the naturalist, with a little suspicious.

"Trust in me, will be fun" Cody laughed internally, this would be very good.

"What is exactly?" wonder Dawn while she put the helmet on.

"Is a small virtual reality game called P.T, enjoy it" Cody start the game from the screen, he could see what Dawn saw with the helmet on the virtual reality. He made her be inside of an abandoned church. She could move the view but not the character, controlled by Cody.

"This is very rare, I know it is a digital world, but it seems so real, hey, what was that?" Cody guided the character more inside of the church, where appeared a catholic cross dropped in flames, the volume was the most, so when the game gave the jump scare, magic. Dawn couldn't contain a small scream. The problem was she stumbled upon one of the wires, by reflex, grab Cody by his shirt while he laughs at her, ended in a very awkward position, they couldn't remove the contact between their eyes.

The virtual reality headset had broken, everything was strange, they only said their names. Jake interrupted this time, scratching Cody´s face, with the intention of protecting Dawn from his pervert owner. Dawn stood up, with a small smirk.

"You deserve it by scaring me, thank you, Jake is very nice of your part" Dawn caresses the back of the cat as a reward, Cody, on the other hand, try to fix the helmet with noticeable scratches on his face.

"Don't consent him too much, then I will be attacked by Jake more times, to obtain your affection" after that, Cody explains the complicated binary code for that seconds of his virtual game project.

"Why work on this?" Cody typing without end responded without removing the look of the screen with them thousands of numbers.

"This is something that I always wanted, be an independent developer, a big step for an alternate world, created by our personal needs."

"But remains a fake world, something to escape from reality" Dawn had a point, but…

"Maybe that is the reason why I am creating this game" whisper Cody, locking down for a few seconds, but put a smiley face to see her.

"Come, I want you to hear the soundtrack, for the ending" he knew Dawn had heard those words, press play, and the music started playing, but all go to shit when they heard a loud noise coming from the ground floor.

.

 **(optional music: days of dash, piano extended. Sakurasou no pet no kanojo).**

.

"Cody!" it was his father, why in the hell is he here now? He should be in Seattle for work issues, and by his voice distorted, he is drunk.

"Dawn, please listen to me, take warm clothing of my closet, and ran back home, here is very dangerous."

"But...".

"Do what I say! I am not going to let him hurt you too!" Dawn see Cody´s panic face and the drastic change in his aura. He guided her to the roof, where Cody indicated her were the stairs are. The blonde girl, now outside, saw from the window, father and son screaming at each other.

"Didn't you promise me that you weren't going to drink alcohol again?!" Cody shout angered to his father.

"Shut up you piece of crap!, I do what I want!" by his drunk state, hit Cody in the face, something Cody had lived for many years.

"Please stop this!" Dawn ran inside the house to help him, thank god the window was open.

"Go away! This not is your problem" Cody cry at her, more afraid that angry with Dawn for coming back, he had a line of blood coming out of his lips.

"Oh, so you have a girlfriend, she has a good body, maybe I can fuck her to keep me warm."

"Don't put her in this!" said Cody angrier.

"Come on. If it sees is the same bitch as your mother was, she will die from a disease without..." Cody punches his father with all his forces in the nose, with tears in his eyes, nobody could insult her, nobody. He took Dawn's hand and run into the forest, leaving his father knocked down in the living room, the snow began to fall.

Dawn remain silent, see the tears of his new friend, he breathed quickly, as if Cody is trying to escape of something, something that she now knows very well, they get clear covered of snow. He let go of her hand and fall to his knees.

"You understand now, why I work in that false reality so hard, just want to get away from everything. I will leave that house, but my nightmares are still chasing after me" everything hurt inside, Cody never wanted to talk about this with anyone, he hated when his friends worry about him, but today exploded merely by the situations and unwittingly involved Dawn.

"Your mother...I would have liked to have a mother, who cares about me, the way in which she has done for you" whisper Dawn to calm him down, but she remembered her family, not now, she needs to support Cody.

"But why she saves him?! My mother gave her liver so he can live after the accident, I was in the hospital with her before she entered the operating room and never came back. I didn't understand her motive when I was a child, and now, twelve years later, still don't understand her. In the end, my father just remembers her as a prostitute and hurt the only part of my mother who is still alive" Cody punch the snow with his hands and the head, without any protection against the cold, crying.

"By love Cody, by love" Dawn stop him with a hug from the back, seeing her trying to dry his tears, he started to calm himself.

"Dawn...I am so sorry for this" turn over to his side, saw an open donut of caramel, she knew, it was his favorite donut, he told her in the talk they had just hours ago.

"So this is was what you bought."

"I try to give it to you, for helping me earlier, to cheer you up even with your problems, but nothing came to me, this was everything that I could do" Cody knew, he couldn't hide his depression from Dawn, stood up and grab the donut, quickly ate it.

"It is hard…why you do this?" asked Cody in a serious voice, looking to the side.

"Because I know that dark place, my parents are entrepreneurs, the most important in Ottawa, when they became aware of my powers, they made me apart for my cousin, who has a talent for business. They left me here with my grandmother who works in breeding for injured animals in street situation. She was who taught me how to manage my talent with auras and to love nature with all my heart. My grandmother was very special to me, but one day, we discuss because she accepted to sells animals on the black market, so she doesn't lose the job. I thought she cared more about money than innocent animals life, but, months later, known by an employee that the animals are in a better shelter, with more possibilities they can be adopted, it was a misunderstanding of my part. When I return to ask for forgiveness...she...she was" Cody stop her returning the hug. Dawn was crying with him, was an idiot for believing that he was the only one who suffered from such loneliness and sadness.

"We have problems with our families, but I believe destiny want to we meet, two lonely like us for something, no matter what happens, we will be together and watch our back. I'll be the sun that will light up your flower" that phrase, Dawn's mind remember something when she was a little girl, holding a sunflower stepped on by a few bullies in school, when a child, who couldn't distinguish, extended him his little finger.

"Please don't cry, I can promise you that I will be the sun to shine over your flower, don't let these idiots keep bothering you" the vision ended, Dawn saw Cody smiling to cheer her, she felt relieved on the inside to have each other support.

"Sorry, what nonsense I said" said Cody, embarrassed for trying to be a man in this situation

"Then I will be the flower that comforts you even in the most painful memory, is a promise" extended her little finger to seal, it didn't matter that seemed childlike, with Dawn beautiful smile, decorated by the environment and its brightness by tears.

Cody sealed the promise with the same warmth. The forest was witness to the hope of friendship between a boy and a girl with different tastes, but with souls very similar. Was the second time that this promise is carried out in the forest, the environment was fresh and not cold in spite of being to 28F, now they had with someone, after much time.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Moments**

 **.**

It had been six since the incident with Cody's father, which was found by a neighbor in the area and taken to a nearby clinic, being arrested by the high percentage of alcohol in his blood. Giving enough time to Cody to bring all his things and move into a small apartment, in a different location, which his father never knew to avoid any problems.

Dawn, on the other hand, remained with her routine, the squirrel, or Vanessa, is has recovered satisfactorily and is back home. The recent events made her meditate more about the past and present, at least, now has a friend, no, a best friend.

"Ready with this, we avoid any problem the snowfall could cause" it was a day of cleaning in the tree house. Cody, with the little knowledge of carpentry he had, a settlement the older parts of the tree house and holes where the snow or rain could get in. Although, wouldn't be a bad idea call a professional to fix it.

"I am glad to have you here, even if took you too long for something simple" Dawn had ended her part a long time ago, now is devoted to caring the birds seeking food, above one of the highest branches of the tree.

"I am so sorry for not being so fast, maybe I throw this wood, which I kindly costume for your chimney" said Cody with a notorious sarcasm, but without removing his smile, decorated by the smoke coming out of his mouth. Even though snowfall already ended, when the snow melts, make much colder the air. This time, Cody only bring a blue jacket with a hood and some gray pants.

"It will not be necessary. I appreciate your help" said Dawn, beginning to go down from the tree, after saying goodbye to her little friends, unlike Cody, she had more resistance to cold, so that with only a yellow sweater and his typical purple long socks had enough.

"Is nothing, need to go to the lake to collect water for your plants, and then we go to downtown to see what we can do" Dawn decided to join him, the lake was relatively nearby. Besides, the natural energy that the lake emanated was always relaxing and reassuring for the soul energies. After a quick walk, both stop around the lake to admire it from another point of view.

"I will never get tired of seeing this" said Cody, he left the tray aside to rise to a rock that was giving a better sight, ignored the fact it is frozen, and he slips. The geek tried to maintain the balance to don't fall, even Dawn sprint to help him, but in the end, Cody pulled her to drop down into the lake, the water was freezing for being a newly defrosted water. They swam up to the shore, but it was late, a cold sensation was too much for both, and the weather was not helping.

"We go...to...your house" Cody spoke between voice cuts, making the noise with the teeth in clear sign of freeze.

"If we stay more...time...here...grows the possibility...of hypothermia...follow me" in the same state, Dawn guided him to a small cave but the sufficient to shelter them of the cold air. For fortune, they found firewood to light a little bonfire inside, once burned they had a heat source.

"We need to take off the wet clothes and put it close to the fire" dry off the clothes were the most logical idea, but he couldn't avoid blushing for the fact of having to take off the clothes nearly a girl. The moonchild appears to not bother about it, wrong. Dawn was equal of shamed as Cody. They managed to agree when taking the clothes off, both staying in underwear, using a rock like a wall to separate them, the only sound was that of the wood been burn.

"Listen...".

"You move the sight a little more, you will be Mr. Bear son toy, and he is very jealous about his family" warn the naturalist with a quite dark voice.

"Sorry…just wanted to apologize for dragging you with me into the water" whisper Cody, looking to the fire.

"I would feel bad if I had not tried to help you, even if we end in this way" after stopping speaking. Dawn exhale air of the mouth to warm her hands, the clothes would take more time, and everything seemed to indicate that the temperature wouldn't rise, have to choose the natural option, oh dear.

"Cody, have an idea to keep our corporal heat, I move a little closer to you".

"Wait, you mean a little more closely or be to my side?" Dawn´s decision took Cody by surprise. She already had glued her back with his back, more near the fire.

"So, will keep a point of heat in both bodies while our clothing ends drying, also helps to connect a little more our auras, that what my grandmother taught me when were enclosed in the refuge without light and with the snow plugging them exits. She always hugs me, trying to keep me optimistic" by only mention Dawn´s grandmother, brought Cody a memory.

"When snowed, my uncle told me that I always wait for my mom at the entrance of the house, making a snowman that I never do well, never wore gloves, but didn't care to see her smile. Mom lit the heater and served me hot chocolate, was still quite naive to take something warm without burning my mouth, for what she helped me drinking with a spoon" both couldn't help but laugh low by stories of their childhood, of the few that was worth to remember.

There was another silence prolonged, both lost in their memories, without losing the reality that they not alone in the cave. The time step and the clothes were enough to put it on and leave, both went out of the cave, collected all and returned to the tree house. Cody checks his cell phone to the see that had a mail from a private account.

"Dawn...you received an e-mail from a so-called a producer of Total Drama?" ask the geek, checking what other accounts received the message.

"No, but my cards said today I would receive news about the show, something that changed our routines drastically" said Dawn with her legs crossed, reading some cards, he didn't even know when she came from to be next to him, natural talent'?

"Says every Total Drama ex-participants need to connect to Skype, today at nine o'clock in the evening for something important" this was strange. It might be another season, but that would be impossible, they will be broken the verdict from the court, but thinking about it, wouldn't be the first time the producers give a shit about the law.

"But I don't have an account of...that" clarified the naturalist, wasn't a surprise, it would be difficult to see her with accounts on the internet, she has a Nokia, of those who break the floor if they fall.

"Don't worry, you can come to my department, would do it in my laptop, so can see it here, but is installing a heavy program and took at least two days, with luck" Cody scratch head, maybe it wasn't the best idea.

"No problem, I would like to see your new department, your aura tells me you work hard this week" thank goodness she can't read the thoughts. Dawn doesn't know Cody´s room looked like a tornado had passed there, would have to distract her for at least hide the trash.

"OK, for now, we are going to downtown to kill time" nothing remarkable happens, only walked around, drink a cup of hot chocolate in Starbucks, after a will, they decided to go to the apartment. Cody distracted Dawn with the pets area inside of the building, so the animals wouldn't have a cold outside, the geek entered in his department, throw boxes and the trash inside the closet, just when she arrived.

"Why you push the door of your closet?".

"Ah, this? Only verified that bide my weight, still missing two and a half hours, nothing better than to watch a movie, sit on the sofa while I prepare some popcorn" Cody took a package of popcorn, to place it in the microwave.

"Let me help you a little bit, I will make a homemade tea to accompany the film" Dawn check the fridge for the ingredients that she needed, the ringer sound indicated that the popcorn was ready, the placed in a bowl dwelling and was to select the movie.

"I am a with a cute girl to see a film together, just the two of us, there is only one clear choice, a horror film," thought Cody while selected the film called ´Conjuring 2´. Cody still had that old habits of trying to take advantage of the situation with girls for lighter than they were, without any intentions of something more.

"The tea is ready" Dawn came out of the kitchen with two cups of hot green tea, due to that the heater in the place had flaws, they decided to find shelter with a blanket while watching the start of the film, the attempt of the geek begins.

.

.

 **(one hour later)**

.

"Don't open the eyes, Janet, don't look over there" passed the scene where the wood crosses the room turned in the sign of the devil, and after a short silence. Appeared the evident screamer of this type of horror films, escaping a scream of the department that wakes up some of the neighbors.

"Relax, is only a movie" the plan works, only that the roles were changing. Cody Anderson was the scary cat, trembling like jelly by the scene of the film, slightly hugging and comforted by Dawn Forest, who didn't seem to have any fear of the movie.

"Even though was an attempt to scare me again, I admit that looks very cute being scared, as a small child" thought Dawn was trying to withstand the laugh with her hand, without achieving hide the smile. Watching as her best friend covered with the blanket as if that was some field anti-ghosts, she caressing Cody's hair with softness, so he knew that wasn't alone, but something was entirely sure, if she is with him, will always have funny moments to cheer his day.

.

.

 **A/N: I will never get tired of writing things between these two, I like so much when I have the time, anyway, thanks for reading, believe to me that one comment already satisfies me, and if not. I am satisfied with the writing of my favorite couple of the entire Total Drama series, hurray for CodyXDawn ;D. (The part of the movie was inspired by the drawing of the front of the history, credit in the artist "Galactic-Red-Beauty" of DeviantArt, very advisable to see pictures of total drama).**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Never too late for Christmas**

 **.**

After the complete failure of the movie plan, representing in a frightened Cody, and Dawn trying to console him, when the idea had to be the opposite. It was time to connect to Skype, know the reason to quote them everything could happen when they talked about Total Drama. Dawn had not a choice to slap to stop to calm Cody.

"You deserve it, now let's solve the mystery" the geek open connected it in his alternative Skype account, a way to prevent someone from hacking the computer and tracking his real IP.

"Have you been harassed because of the show?" ask the naturalist.

"Sometimes, mostly they were just teenagers looking for a selfie with me, but three women try to harass me, without leaving me no choice but to call the police" reply Cody, applying for Internet connection, most of the people are cool, but always are fanboys who took it at the next level.

"In my case it was rare, some organizations looked for me to participate in their campaigns, but is not my way to defend Mother Earth, along with some fans, who asked me for a photo" said Dawn, seeing in the monitor what Cody is doing.

"It's funny, according to the popularity rank for the fourth season, you are the most popular among the girls, beating Zoey and Dakota, heck, you are even in eight places in all the season's polls" Cody opened a separate window, showing the Total Drama Series Fan polls.

"I will never understand people who like to see those programs" Cody nodded to Dawn's comment. His popularity soared after being third in world tour season, trained in the top 15 in all season rank, many fans were kind, expressing that he deserved to win, others just called him a manipulative bastard, or lucky for having Sierra as support almost all the time.

"What is that green light?" asked Dawn, seeing a green light that was turned on and off on the computer.

"We just join the group...whoa, when they said we all meet, it wasn't a joke" seeing so many names, connected, Cody writes in the blank button both names, took the microphone to speak.

"It is a while, everybody, how is life treating you?" asked Cody casually.

"Good to know that you are still alive, wait a minute. Is Dawn with you? So desperate are you to be to a normal girl?" both heard Noah's voice, sarcastic as ever, Cody gave her the microphone to talk to, to prove the truth.

"Greetings to all of you, Cody and I live in the same town, will understand that I am not so attached to the internet and such things, so Cody was very kind to allow me to be present with you in this way" said, Dawn. Talk to a microphone on this way is still new for the moonchild.

"Dawn! It's great to hear from you, should answer the message I sent" said Zoey.

"Her cell phone is a Nokia brick, plus, didn't receive a signal where she lives" said Cody, responded to her doubt.

"Ok, ok, the nerd and the freak are under the same yew, just tell me why I'm here?" interrupted Heather with her usual attitude. Then, a message apart from an anonymous recipient, giving a specific date, three months away, then the chat is fell, with just a message on the screen.

"Total Drama RG?" Cody was trying so uselessly to lift the system.

"I wonder if is a new season" Dawn analyzed the context, a very unusual way to announce a new season.

"Anyway, according to this, they will send people for us, knowing the producers, they'll hunt us down to be there."

"Keep the mind calm Cody. We have time to think things over...I need to go, it is late, and my friends would be scared if I don't come back at the dawn of the moon" Dawn stand-up, and once ordered everything, set out to leave, but felt something on her shoulders, a coat.

"It is cold outside, even more in the forest, this will prevent you from catching a cold" the naturalist cling her grip on the sweater, accepting the coat.

"Thanks, Cody, is so sweet of you."

"Don't mention it, it is the least a gentleman should do" Cody smiled sorrowfully.

"Yes, you're my scary knight."

"Hey!" Dawn laughed, Cody sigh defeated, so Dawn hugs him.

"I thank you for giving me the opportunity to have fun today Cody" the geek corresponded the hug, with a little smile.

"No, thanks to you, for your friendship" they lasted a few seconds before separating, the girl dedicated one last smile before retiring. Cody closed the door with a happy smile, although his plan failed, at least he has fun with her, turned off the TV and went to sleep, both teenagers thinking of the other, but also in the mystery of the message of Total Drama.

A few weeks pass, in which they continued to see to meet each other, of course, both had things to look after. Dawn with her precious forest. And Cody with his projects of animation and programming. The geek hears a foster house was looking for voluntaries for the late Christmas event. An accident avoids the celebration on the exact date since his Chrismas was a crap, locked in his room, avoiding his father. Dawn said she pass Christmas with his animal friends, but this could be a great opportunity she experiences the holiday with humans.

Cody comments the option to do voluntarily for the foster kids, Dawn accept, seeing an excellent way to be with kids, even though, it was her first time volunteering for a human cause, always do it to take care of animals, or help mother nature.

"Are you sure we're qualified people for this?" wonder Dawn, who wore her classic clothes, plus a white sweater and a yellow scarf, meanwhile Cody wore the same clothes of the night they met. Walking along the street, on the way to the foster house.

"Positive, they are not going to ask us to change diapers, we will only distribute the food, entertain the kids, it is simple" respond Cody, looking at his maps app, to know if he goes on the right way. Google maps can be a troll sometimes.

"Well, I believe in you" once they arrived at the reception of the foster house. Dawn almost slipped on the wet floor, Cody quickly grabbed her hand to avoid her falling, while the receptionist, flipping her chair, not knowing what happened.

"Good morning, you must be Cody Anderson and Dawn Forest, right?" asked the woman, kindly enjoying seeing teenagers in love.

"Yes" answered both teenagers, moving from the awkward position, walking in front of the desk.

"Great, thanks for being here in this late Chrismas event, the kids will be happy to play with both of you, it is rare people of your age are interested in these events, more couples."

"We are not dating, only friends" said Dawn, hiding her blush.

"Then why are they holding hands?" asked the receptionist as she raised an eyebrow, as a sign of suspicion. She was right, for some strange reason, they still holding hands, both looked at the floor ashamed and let go each other hands, blushing, listening to the laugh of the receptionist behind her desk.

"I apologize for bothering you, it was impossible, just sign here and put these T-shirts" the ex-contestants signed and entered the orphanage room, where the craziest and most memorable late Christmas of their lives was going to take place.

They saw that they were in the cafeteria of the place, where other volunteers were dedicated to preparing everything for this day, decorate the site, the food, among other things.

"You must be Cody and Dawn, a pleasure to meet both of you" a young man came up with a friendly smile, for what was written on his shirt, he is the leader. Both teenagers nodded, returning the greeting.

"Before anything, let me said both of you are known by some children here, so for sure they are aggressive at the begging oh, sorry, my name is Carter," said the guy is now known as Carter.

"I must mention I worry these young souls see such a horrible and malignant show in which Cody and myself participate-commented Dawn, another evidence local TV programs cared more about money than the mental well-being of kids

"Don't worry, with the first three seasons we had no problems, but from the season where Dawn participant, we put it on PG-13 until they get the censored version, God, Chris Mclean is crazy. I would not have endured there a week"

"Listen, not to be rude, but we don't like to remember things from the show, I hope you understand," said Cody, diverting the look to the side, demonstrating his discomfort.

"Oh, my apologies, I get carried away. Anyway, for know entertained the kids until dinner is ready, and if you see a brat cross the line, don't hesitate to communicate to us to give coal to him or her. Once again, thank you for offering to help, I know is a strange event, but it means a lot to these kids".

"It's nothing, a pleasure, isn't it, Dawn?-the naturalist nodded with a smile. Once Carter went to help with the food, the friends walk to the door that led to the kid´s dorms. Dawn noticed Cody sighed, getting ready.

"Relax. They are young souls, maybe we support a few blows or milestones of hair, but we will support each other" Dawn gave him a slight blow in the back to encourage him, noting to Cody that he was not alone in this.

"Thanks, Dawn. I needed it" both opened the door, seeing a long hallway of bunks. Another volunteers were taking care of the little ones. Maybe this is not so bad.

"Oh my god! Warren said the truth, Cody and Dawn from Total Drama Series are here!" screams girl of no more than eleven years old. Some ran director to them like stampeding buffaloes, while a few, not knowing who they were, chose to follow in what they were doing or look for another volunteer to hang on.

"Dudes! Calm down! Let them breathe" said a teenager of around fourteen years old, by the manner in which others obeyed it. It was clear that he was the one who organized the kids.

"But Warren. They are famous!" respond the same girl, with joy.

"And also human, Karen, you need to breathe and personal space, they also, please" resigned, like the others, they gave them some space, which both former participants of the show appreciated.

"Thanks, Warren. Although somehow we are accustomed" said Cody, verifying his clothes were intact.

"Nah, someone has to teach manners to the brats," replied Warren.

"Warren! Warren! Can I ask something to them?! can I?!"

"Me too! Please, Warren!"

"Ok, ok, calm down rabbits" Warren look at both, with an expression of tiredness "you can see that has questions of the show and other stuff, do you mind?"

"I think It's a good idea, Cody?"

"I'm with Dawn, form a circle and ask in order" Cody also agree. In a second all stakeholders were ready, go energy had these Children.

"Cody, How did you do to throw those shots in the Dodgeball challenge?"

"Easy, when you know physics and aerodynamics, more a good precision, is bread eating" Cody see that the child didn't understand anything, Cody sigh "is technique, from how you grab the ball, to the way the spears, is like playing with a baseball, only bigger."

"Dawn, Why do you like to meditate so much?"

"Simple, It's a way to connect with myself, besides mother earth, help me to avoid stress and other ills."

"Ok, Thank you."

"Hey, Codester. Noco is really canon?"

"No!...sorry, is a false assumption of the fans, we are just friends, the kiss on season 1 and the hug on the bus was sleep coincidences" the answer doesn't please most girls, but they accepted.

"NoCo?" Dawn looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow, without understanding anything. Cody swallowed saliva. She still didn't know the things that the TD fandom do.

"It is the name of the ship that the fans gives us Noah and me as a fictitious couple, is something that fans love to do, to form couples among all of us" explained Cody, god, when Dawn found out about his biggest ship.

"People love to form couples among us? What an unusual way to express their fanaticism".

"Hey, Dawn, is it true Dott was canon in season 4?" asked another curious child.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand the question" Cody looked at Dawn with a little fear to explain.

"He means...if you and Scott had...some loving interest."

"Excuse me?!" as the geek predicted, Dawn's expression was of surprise and suprise. Why would the fans ´ship´with her someone like Scott?!

"Yeah, in some scenes show you are interested in Scott, don't deny it" Dawn had to use all her experience in meditation to show no anger, took the necessary seconds.

"Sorry, but no. Although I showed some interest of Scott for his aura, in the end, I discovered that it was a black and rotten aura, an evil manipulator as..." everyone's eyes on her, even Cody. Dawn choose to breathe again "no, I could never be with Scott, even as a friend, my apologies, but is true",

"I told you, Nataly, that ship is faker than Dave x Sky" reproach another girl, while starting a fight for a fictitious ship. Dawn slowly approached Cody.

"Just out of curiosity, who else do I be...that?" whispers Dawn to Cody.

"Let me think, with Noah, Brick, DJ, and Ella" replied Cody the same way" I'm ship with Gwen, Dave, Bridgette, and Courtney. Courtney! What do we have in common?!"

"I don't know why all of you fight. We have the ultimate proof CoDawn is canon in front of us" the battle of words stopped with a child's comment. There was no need for an explanation to know that was the code name for Cody and Dawn ship.

"You're right Diego, just looking at them that close, it is obvious that they are a couple" the 'couple' separated quickly, visibly embarrassed.

"N-no guys, we're just friends, seriously!" said Cody and Dawn at the same time, they looked at each other strangely, and then spoke again.

"We both only have a friendship bond" again. They knew this answer didn't help at all.

"I don't know about it, but right now, I join Diego on this"

"I ship them."

"Why don't we go outside and play with nature!?"

"Yes! I want to learn how to talk to the birds!" the girls followed Dawn outside, containing the uncomfortable questions.

"Sorry for making this uncomfortable. They like to talk about romance-said Warren next to the geek, expressing his apologies for the weird moment.

"No man, I was already accustomed, for Dawn, sure take her by surprise. She still doesn't know much about what the fandom is capable of" said Cody, watching Dawn attract some birds, capturing the attention of the girls, who were excited. Warren noticed that smile on Cody's face.

"Warren, Now that the girls are gone, can we play Super Smash Bros?"

"Sure Ron. Do you want to join us, Cody? Or are you afraid of being kicked in the butt by some kids?" asked Warren with a defiant look, Cody answered with the same look.

"You are on, but nobody uses Little Mac, the character is broken with that K.O punch" the next few hours were entertaining, each one has to pass an excellent rare to the children. Whether through nature or video games, in the food, could not avoid a food war, being Cody who accidentally gave Dawn with an apple pie, when he thought he screw up, the girl responded in the same way, knew they'd have to clean it later, but it was worth it.

"Thanks, Dawn" after the war, her friend offered her a wet towel to wipe her face from the pieces of cake.

"Hey guys, do you know that another Christmas tradition I like?" they all looked at crankcase, with a mocking smile, just looking up, there was that thing. A mistletoe, on top of them.

"Uh" Cody was speechless, they had been playing well, now what?

"Well" quickly, and before the shame invaded, Dawn kissed Cody on the cheek, visibly ashamed and with a blush in her cheeks, which Cody found cute.

"It is not fair! it supposes to be on the lips!"

"Tradition dictates that I must kiss whoever accompanies me under the mistletoe, not where I must kiss him" explain Dawn, with a smile, for the kiss or for ruining the children's plan?

"Diego is right, better luck next time" replied Warren, stroking Diego's head.

"Fine, a kiss is a kiss. Also, Dawn looks very pretty when she smiles."

"Ahh, you're adorable, I also have for you" Dawn caught Diego in a hug and began to give kisses on the cheek, taking the laughter of the CHILD.

Warren looked at Cody, who was still lost in his thinking, but smiling, sure this late Christmas was one of the best in the Boy's life. He expected them to remember to send the invitation for the wedding to all, for sure today took an important step to be something else. Diego had become a cupid.

"That's why I never get bored of this place."


End file.
